Love Story
by sexyandiknowit
Summary: The odds are stacked against Edward and Bella. They must prove to each other and to themselves that their love is real and true by fighting for it. This story is based on the lyrics of the famous song "Love Story."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Twilight Saga and its characters!**

**In this story, the odds are stacked against Edward and Bella. They must prove to each other and to themselves that their love is real and true by fighting for it.**

**This story is based on the lyrics of the famous song "Love Story."**

**Remember: This chapter is in the present time.**

**Enjoy!**

**LOVE STORY: CHAPTER 1**

I stood alone at the very intersection of the pristine beach and the glistening ocean, silently watching. There is warm water serenely lapping at my bare feet. The moonlight is shining upon me - making me seem paler than my usual pallid color; upon the blue-gray ocean and upon the two figures in the water who were seemingly dancing out of beat to a muted song. The peaceful night is only broken by the sound of the constant lapping waves of the vast ocean and the occasional splashes, shouts and laughter made by the plays of my two heaven-sent angels.

As I gaze peacefully at the miracle that I still couldn't believe actually happened to me, I felt truly at peace. I felt that life and fate has been good to me; that it has rewarded me. I felt and believed that at this point, in this moment of my solitary musings, my life is as perfect as it can be. I knew that I couldn't ask for more because I have everything I ever wanted in my life. I even have more than what I asked and expected. I am content, in its true aspect. And I am at my happiest.

The insurgence of these thoughts brought me back in time – a few long years ago. The musings and internal meditation of my soul brought me back to that time when I was both the most happy and at the same time, the most wretched, hopeless and dejected that I have ever been.

I have always tried to block those particular painful memories and unpleasant thoughts from my mind. They always left a bad taste in my mouth. It always puts into my mind the things, the people and the experiences I could've lost forever. It reminded me of how close I really was to losing one of the best things that has ever happened in my life back then. And somehow, those memories and those bitter feelings always make me want to ball up and cry – as if I were still living in that part of my life; as if I was renewing that situation.

Isabella Marie Swan – Cullen. As a particularly quiet and average girl, I have always been unfortunately weak. I have always let people get their way. I seem to have been hay wired to always say yes; I can't seem to deny people what they ask and what they want. I have always kept myself in the background of all things, never wanting to be the ultimate center of the people's attention. I have always lived in the shadows, but that's where I have always wanted to be – then and even now. I found contentment in being alone most of the time. I only had my books to occupy my spacious time and to entertain my perfectly dull and dreary days. Not totally accepted in the everyday stereotypes of the people around me, I have found contentment and acceptance within myself – this is me and this is who I want to be.

I am not always by myself, though. I have my friends. Some were the true friends who have always been with me through thick and thin while some were the occasional people who only sought passing company. But I was never really able to open up myself to even the closest friends and family in my life – only one. I never let myself be too exposed to their eyes. I kept them distanced from the more sensitive and private parts of my life which I do not want them to know. I have always kept my guard up. Without it, I felt exposed and strangely vulnerable.

My life changed drastically when I met the one person who would be my ultimate undoing. He changed everything I resolutely believed in and stood for. He brought the first tint of color to my black-and-white life. He was the one to teach me to let go of all my inhibitions and just let everything flow. He was the very first to know everything about me; all the things I have kept locked up and unsaid. He burrowed into the deepest workings of my being and without knowing it, I allowed him to be the person who would be the one to open my locked up and untouched heart. He brought my dying heart and spirit to life. He gave me the reason to always keep the smile plastered on my face. He became my protector and partner. He gave me my life back – something I did not know I was losing already before he came to me. He is my savior and my one true love, forever.

Edward Anthony Cullen gave me the ultimate reason to be happy. He gave me himself and so much more. And he did not even expect anything in return. He gave me the things I needed: care, happiness, protection and most importantly, he gave me his love.

I let my eyes close and I feel the temperate breeze of the ocean winds blow my dress around my body. I allow my body to gradually unwind and I permit the memories to come flooding back into my mind. Right now, I have no more reservations. I will not let the past ruin the perfection of the present. Besides, I know and I resolutely believe that I will never again feel the dejection and pain I once felt.

I went back to the time when I was young, reserved and still embarrassingly awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Twilight Saga and its characters!**

**In this story, the odds are stacked against Edward and Bella. They must prove to each other and to themselves that their love is real and true by fighting for it.**

**This story is based on the lyrics of the famous song "Love Story."**

**Remember: This chapter is now in the past. This is a flashback.**

**Enjoy!**

**LOVE STORY: CHAPTER 2**

"Alice, it's so early. What are you doing here this early in the morning?" I asked with the sleep haze still clouding my head.

"Oh Bella-babe, you know exactly why I'm here this early! It's a super special day and I am here to get you ready!" She said so enthusiastically. She is jumping up and down my bed making it a really impossible feat to ignore her.

_How on earth does she have that much energy in a wet and dreary Saturday morning? Is she chugging on cups and cups of brewed coffee again? Ugh!_

"So tut-tut! Get up sleepy-haystack-hair-girl! We've got things to do and to finish in so little time!" She continued.

"Alice, it's not even seven in the _morning_ and the ball is not until seven in the _evening_. Don't you think this is a little bit of an exaggeration?" I complained as I got up from my bed. While I complained and all, I knew better than to test the patience of this girl. She knew how to turn your insides into goo until you can't take it anymore.

Mary Alice Brandon is one of my closest friends. She is a small-than-the-average girl with short and spiky black hair. She prides herself in her great fashion sense and her ability to know the future somehow. We first met in the third grade. She was a transfer student back then. Her family moved to the town of Forks from California. On the first day of school, she immediately came up to me and proclaimed that we were going to be the best of friends. Like everything she said, it came true. Up to now, we are still together. Alice is somehow the polar opposite of me in some aspects of our personalities. She is outgoing and sociable whereas I am the kind of girl who keeps to herself. In a way, she and I both balance each other out. Over the years, we've always found ourselves stuck and drawn to each other.

"Hmmm… is this an exaggeration? No, I don't think so babe. I want you very ready for this party. You so rarely attend one. And I have a good feeling for this particular one," she said, winking at me as she pushed me into the bathroom. "Go take a quick shower, wear your robe and then we'll see what I can do with you."

In truth, I was only forced – by the combined efforts of my father, my two best friends and _their_parents – to come to this over-the-top town ball. Since Forks, Washington is celebrating its hundredth anniversary since its foundation, its residents organized this formal event where you have to be dressed formally and pretend that you know the etiquette in formal dining. Everybody was going and everybody is excited to go – except me.

I took my time showering, trying to loosen the stiffness of my body and of course, trying to delay whatever Alice has planned for me today. When I finished, I went back to my small bedroom only to find Alice standing with her arsenal of the most horrifying weapons ever built – at least in my world – makeup, curlers, pins, polish, lotions and everything considered in the category of beautification.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

"Bella, there you are! Quick, sit in this chair and I'll work my Alice-magic on you," she said while simultaneously grabbing my arm and practically throwing me on the stupid chair.

_She's not even five feet tall but she's stronger than me? What happened to the world?_

"Please tell me that you're not going to go overboard," I pleaded as I closed my eyes. I could feel her working on making me a beauty that I really wasn't.

"I'm not going to go overboard – in my world. Your world and my world are very different worlds," she said as I groaned. I could just imagine her smirking. "Remember that I'm only doing this because I love you so much," she continued, and I was nullified.

_This is going to be a very long day._

I ate breakfast and lunch in my bedroom, in this chair. I could feel Alice as she buffed and prettied every surface of my body. She let my hair down saying it was more beautiful left alone. She even picked out my dress, which I can say is really beautiful and just right for me. Its color is midnight blue. It is strapless and it has a sweetheart neckline. The dress was flowing and it ended right above my knees. It was perfect for a teenager and perfect for this formal event.

After a few more hours of torturous beautification, Alice finally declared me finished and 'absolutely gorgeous.' She grabbed my shoulders and she made me stand in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom and bade me to close my eyes. Her hands left my shoulders and I felt her stand aside. She slowly counted to three. Hearing her cue, I reluctantly opened them.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw in the reflection of the mirror. At first, I couldn't recognize the beauty that was standing in front of the mirror. Her face is flushed with color. She is exquisite in the dress she wore. There is no doubt that she is gorgeous.

Then I realized this is me! This gorgeous beauty I was admiring is _me_. I couldn't believe the transformation I have undergone under Alice's talented hands. She made me the most beautiful I have ever been.

_Alice can really do serious magic._

"Alice, thank you so much! I couldn't… You really… I'm just… just so _beautiful_," I breathed out, still marveling.

"No problem sweetie. I had fun and I love the result," she answered back. She is smiling at me tenderly. I could tell that she really feels very happy for me – she's my best friend and she really cares for me. "Remember not to ruin anything, okay? I have to go and get myself ready, too. I'll see you at the party, babe."

And with a kiss on the cheek, she left me alone. The weather has finally let up, I realized as I looked outside of my window. There was no more rain and I could feel the slight summer breeze wafting through my wide open window. It was as if the heavens above knew the special occasion today and granted us the favor of good weather.

I glanced at the wall clock over my study table and I saw that I still have two more hours before my father and I would go to the celebration of the year. I got my favorite past time companion – Romeo and Juliet – and plopped down on my twin bed, all the while remembering not to ruin my face or my pretty dress. In no time at all, I got lost in the fantasy world that Shakespeare created from his very rich imagination. I felt oddly buoyant as I read again the much abused and battered copy of my favorite book.

After a few minutes of recreational reading, I felt the complications of the early morning wake up call take full effect. I fell asleep with my head full of the tragedy romance of Romeo and Juliet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Twilight Saga and its characters!**

**In this story, the odds are stacked against Edward and Bella. They must prove to each other and to themselves that their love is real and true by fighting for it.**

**This story is based on the lyrics of the famous song "Love Story."**

**Remember: This chapter is still in the past.**

**Enjoy!**

**LOVE STORY: CHAPTER 3**

I am blindly looking around this huge place for a chair or couch to sit on and rest my sore feet. I am at the ballroom where the anniversary celebration is being hosted. The dining room is far behind me and I can't really believe that there is not a single sitting place in this part of the massive venue. My feet are _bleeding_ – figuratively, of course.

_Why did Alice have to buy these death shoes? This is really killing me._

Actually, this whole party is killing me. It's everything I imagined it to be – there were all these bright lights that almost blinded me; everybody was dressed smartly with the women in ball gowns and the men in tuxes – and it is absolutely terrifying. I can't wait for this to end. The dinner – which, I must say, is unexpectedly good considering it just came from a small town – is finished and everyone is just mingling around or dancing. Alice has mysteriously disappeared and I am all alone. Mingling and dancing are not really my forte, so I am trying to find an escape – and a place to rest these bloody feet.

I saw an opening through the crowd and made my way out. I noticed glass sliding doors just up ahead and made my way over there. I pushed them aside and stepped out. I saw myself at a relatively small balcony overlooking the front gardens of the place. There was no one else around. It was quiet and the ambiance here outside is very serene and peaceful. The sweet summer air is all around me and I feel very comfortable. I even forgot about my aching toes. This balcony is like a haven for the likes of me – the very much needed escape haven. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this solitary peace.

But just then, I hear the doors quietly being opened and shut again. I turned around quickly only to find myself looking straight at the most beautiful green-emerald-jade-colored eyes that I have ever seen. It was startling in its shade and I was lost in the depth they held. They are gentlest and yet the most intense eyes that has ever looked upon me. They seem to be communicating unsaid words. My brain and my breathing have stopped their functions and I feel like I am falling deep down over the edge.

The mysterious stranger suddenly cleared his throat and I looked away from his mesmerizing eyes. He stood still while I surveyed the rest of him. He had the most handsome and the most gorgeous face I have ever seen. His hair is as messy as it can be and he had this rare shade of bronze color that was just perfect. I could see through the layers of his clothes that he has a very masculine shape; very toned and sexy. I felt myself unconsciously blushing as I thought of that. He is also very tall – maybe over six feet – that he towered over my petite figure. He is wearing a classic black tux with a white undershirt that just looks so handsome in him.

_Oh my god. Stop staring, you idiot!_

"Hello. I'm very sorry that I startled you. I didn't expect anyone would be here," the gorgeous stranger said apologetically. His voice has a sexy ring to it and it is like made of velvet – very smooth and soft. The sound of it made my knees weak and my brain addled. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Miss, are you okay?" he inquired, worry in his voice.

"Yes, sorry. I guess I was just a little bit startled," I answered as I got my bearings back and my erratic breathing to normal.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was all it is," he replied with a sexy smirk in his perfectly sculpted lips. That smirk made me sure that he knew exactly what happened, or what is still happening to me and what was going through my brain the whole time. It made me blush of course.

_I have such a stupid, traitor body._

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way," he extended his arm in my direction. I tentatively grasped it. As soon as our skin touched, I felt a strange – yet not at all displeasing – electric pulse going through my hand and up to my arm. I think he felt it too since his hand tensed around mine and he held it tighter for a second more. We both quickly let go.

"Bella Swan," I managed to breathe out.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella, the daughter of the chief of police, right?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Everybody knows the chief has a daughter and you're the only Swans in town. It's not a very hard connection to make," he answered smartly. Of course he would probably know. I felt so stupid asking; not the first impression I really want to give.

"Of course, I should've known," I mumbled almost incoherently, speaking more to myself rather than to my audience. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He said as he frowned at me, as if trying to decipher my thoughts.

"I don't know, reflex action, I guess," I answered his question so truthfully that I was surprised at myself. I didn't mean for that to come out. I usually don't talk like that.

He started walking towards the metal railing of the balcony. Once he got there, he leaned his back across it and faced me once again. His expression told me that he was thinking very hard about something; as if he was analyzing something of very importance. The direction of his look also told me that I am probably the one he was analyzing.

"Yeah, okay. So, what are you doing out here Ms. Swan? The party of the year is currently happening inside and you choose to stay out here and miss it? Would you care to enlighten me?" he said with a small smile. I am clearly and without a doubt enamored by him. Even the way he talks, he nails me.

_Is he flirting with me? _

"I could ask you the very same thing, Mr. Cullen," I answered teasingly.

_Am I seriously flirting back?_

"Come on now, Ms. Swan. I asked a decent question. Would you please humor me?" his voice dipped lower; it turned sexier.

Who could resist this beautiful boy? I could already feel my armored barriers slowly melting with each sexy smirk he threw in my direction. This man can crumble the heavily-built walls of a person with a single steaming smile.

"I just don't like these kinds of gatherings where you're expected to socialize and just be out there. To be honest, I just don't really feel comfortable being around a lot of people. I feel very vulnerable and out of my comfort zone. I prefer being alone," I answered as truthfully as I can. All the while, his eyes never left mine, as if he is really absorbing everything of what I am saying.

"Hmm… I understand. I feel like that sometimes. A person just needs some time to himself or herself. A little silence can be really helpful," he said in reply. He looked into the depths of my eyes. "Would you stay out here with me, Bella? I would really appreciate your company and I think, if you would give me a chance, you would also appreciate mine."

I just couldn't resist. Of course I said yes.

We talked straight into the evening. It is as if time was at a standstill and everything is just between the two of us. He's really easy to talk to, I realize. I feel as if I don't have to keep the walls around my being totally up. I could just be myself and he'd understand. He won't judge me. I feel as if I could tell him my biggest secrets and he would hide them all for me. He made me feel very important. He made me feel as if I had a place with him.

Nearing the end of the night, the atmosphere around us is just very relaxed and somewhat sleepy. I could still here the band playing inside. And I am still hyperaware of the amazing creature beside me. Through the course of the night, we found ourselves slipping closer to each other more and more – until we found ourselves seated in one of the outdoor leather couches side-by-side. He slowly, casually took one of my hands with one of his. He started drawing numerous small patterns in the palm of it. It feels very warm and just _right_. As if on instinct, I slowly put my head on his shoulder. I saw him smile from my peripheral vision so I figured I'd stay like that. We stayed in that position for longer than just a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other.

I was startled when he stood up so suddenly, pulling me with him.

"I just had this crazy idea. Let's dance," he said enthusiastically.

_What?_

"What? I thought I told you I can't – and won't dance," I replied a little icily. My perfect night was disturbed.

"Come on, please. This is a ball. Balls include dancing. We still have music. Please, Bella? I really want this," he pleaded, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me.

_Resist. Resist. Resist._

"Okay, fine. But you have to forgive me if I damaged a few – or all – of your toes," I was teasing.

_What happened to resisting? Ugh. Oh, well._

In answer, he smiled serenely, put his hands on either side of my waist and stated to twirl us around. I put my hands around his neck and rested my head on his hard and sculpted chest. He lowered his head so that I could feel him breathing against the skin of my exposed neck. I could directly smell his manly, sexy scent.

We weren't dancing with tune to the band's music but we were dancing to the beat of our own. We are dancing to the beat of our hearts. We are dancing in rhyme with the newly-found life inside of us. We are dancing with the tune of our unsaid words; to our unsaid feelings – but which were clearly felt between the both of us.

We danced for another few, just savoring the way we held each other; how our arms are wrapped around our futures.

At some point, he raised his head just partially so that he could stare straight into the depths of my eyes. His mouth is just mere centimeters from my own. I could feel his hot breath.

Ever so slowly, he leaned down and brushed his perfectly sculpted lips against mine. I felt a white-hot dart of excitement pass through my body. He pulled back again so suddenly – as if he was burned – and stared at my face intently. It is as if he is asking for my permission.

In answer to his non-verbal question, I stood at the very tips of my toes and pressed my lips once again to his. In response, his hand came to the back of head – pushing me closer to him and pressing our lips harder together.

All the while, my brain could only process one thing:

_Gahhhhh-mmmmmm… uhhhhmmmmm._

Not much, I guess.

All too soon, Edward pulled away and looked at me. He had on a smile as huge as the largest sea vessel ever made – whatever that is. His face is all lighted up like a small boy at Christmas. He looked so happy that I couldn't help being all happy and shining too. We just looked at each other the whole time – no speaking but a lot of holding and hugging and touching. It is like we are in our own personal heaven where all is peaceful and just perfect.

Edward is the first person I have ever kissed in my life. He is also the very first person to have learned to break through all of my barriers. He's the very first to know me as the real me, without the borders and walls. And he's the first person to make me feel completely whole; completely happy. He is also the first to break the silence.

"You have to know that I've been thinking of doing that the whole time I was with you," he said quite embarrassingly.

"Really?" I gasped as if I couldn't believe that a guy is actually saying that he wanted to kiss me – which I probably really couldn't.

He just laughed at me.

"You should look at your face right now. You'd get a really good kick out of your expression," he teased.

And of course, I blushed – heavily.

"I just couldn't believe it," I explained. "Somebody wants to kiss me. Somebody _actually_kissed me."

"Yeah, and you're actually good, too. I swear I forgot my name," he teased me some more.

"Now you're just being mean," I pouted. Not surprisingly, I earned a laugh from him – again.

"No. It _is_ the best kiss I have ever had. I promise," he smiled so tenderly down at me that I was easily placated.

"It was the first _I_ ever had," I say quietly. His smile widened.

"I'm glad," he replied. He pulled me into his strong arms once again; my face against his chest. "And may I just say that you are so cute when you pout."

I decide to ignore that last bit of teasing from him. I am too happy to let my mood be ruined. I closed my eyes and let myself relax into his arms. So I felt rather than saw him place his lips near my ear.

"Before I forget, I wanted to tell you that you look so deliciously and absolutely beautiful tonight." He whispered so lowly.

His words sent a thrilling sensation down my spine and a blush through my cheeks. His warm breath almost made my knees give away. Every word that came out of his mouth just now is like a caress.

_He really knows how to charm a girl._

"You promise?" I breathed back to him.

"I promise."

So I believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Twilight Saga and its characters!**

**In this story, the odds are stacked against Edward and Bella. They must prove to each other and to themselves that their love is real and true by fighting for it.**

**This story is based on the lyrics of the famous song "Love Story."**

**Remember: This chapter is still in the past.**

**Enjoy!**

**LOVE STORY: CHAPTER 4**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes is my pixie best friend wearing a hot pink pair of pajamas and my other to-be-envied-because-she-looks-like-a-freaking-super-model best friend. The appearance of these two tag team girls very early in the morning signals a calamity more dangerous than the most destructive one ever recorded in history. I already knew what they have planned for me this morning. This is going to be torture.

_Couldn't a girl get a break?_

"Bella, get up! We have so much to talk about and do today," exclaimed that annoying, though sometimes very helpful, little pixie. I swear it's as if she never runs out of energy.

"Good morning to you, too, Alice," I manage to say.

"Oh, give her a few minutes to breathe, Alice. She's not going anywhere and we have time," my other best friend said, somewhere from my left.

I looked over and saw that she was also wearing matching pajamas, like Alice. Today is going to be an interesting all-day-matching-pajamas slumber party – which I wasn't informed of.

"Thanks, Rosalie. You're a life-saver," I mumbled.

Rosalie Lillian Hale is the other one of my two best friends. However, unlike Alice, we didn't hit it off the first few months we started hanging out together. Rosalie and I met through Alice. She's a cousin of Alice who moved from New York to Forks, Washington. She is a tall girl with the longest legs. She has a long mane of beautiful blond hair. She dresses like she has someone professional hired to pick the clothes she would wear everyday. She's always easily mistaken for a model and all the boys at school simply adore her. I tried my best to befriend her but it's as if she was the one who was distancing herself from me. It seemed as if we had some sort of unsaid agreement to leave each other alone – that is until I did her a great favor. I helped her through a tight spot with the rude jocks in school once. After that day, we were also inseparable.

"No problem," she chuckled. But of course, Alice couldn't be deterred.

"No! We need to get started now! I have so _much_to ask you Bella," she shrieked into my ear so loudly that I wouldn't have doubted it if I become deaf. I cringed – both physically and mentally – and resigned. I just know I couldn't win this fight in a million years even if I have Rosalie and the whole world by my side. There is just no force in this universe that is strong enough to counter the barreling descent of the wrecking ball which is my dear Alice.

"Well, thanks for trying anyway, Rosalie," I said. She laughed and waved me off. I sat up quickly on my small bed. I stretched my arms up high, trying to shake of the influence of sleep. I looked down to myself and silently assessed my appearance. I am wearing my favorite pair of night wear – a matching pair of purple and green polka-dotted, Victoria's Secret silk pajamas. I love this particular pair because it really makes me comfortable and I feel absolutely beautiful whenever I wear it to bed at night. I know that my hair must closely resemble a haystack right now. I tended to move restlessly too much in my sleep and I slept with my hair wet after my shower last night – or this morning, I guess.

My father and I returned straight home after the ball has ended sometime around two in the morning. Once we stepped inside our humble abode and locked up for the night, he immediately headed to his room and jumped into bed – with his clothes and shoes and all – and immediately fell into a deep sleep. I, however, took my time to remove my shoes, head upstairs to the decent bathroom I have to share with my dad, hang my dress up at the back of the door and step under the showerhead. I let my sore and stiff muscles loosen with the aid of the hot and steaming water from the shower and with the fragrant smell of strawberry from my favorite shampoo and body wash. After, I headed to my bed. I remember that I couldn't sleep. My brain was still running. I was thinking of my encounter with the most gorgeous boy – Edward. I couldn't take him out of my mind. I continued to replay and replay again in my mind the feel of his touch against my skin, the sound of his voice and his laugh and the looks he gave me all night long. When sleep finally did overcome me, I found out that Edward also dominated my subconscious mind. There is really no getting over this boy and forgetting him too quickly – not that I want to. I dreamt about him in all possible situations. While some situations are too embarrassing to tell, I found out that dreams of Edward are really something to look forward to every night. I dreamt that he and I are having a picnic out in the sun. I dreamt that he took me to prom. i dreamt that I got to meet his parents. Suffice to say, I dreamt a lot about him. And suffice to say, I had a good sleep.

_I miss him already._

I am jolted out of my thoughts by Alice – who is sitting next to me in the bed – demanding that I get up now. I sighed quietly and stretched my arms above my head one last time before jumping out of bed. At the same time, Alice stood up gracefully and went to stand by the open bedroom door beside Rosalie – who I suppose transferred there while I was having my daydreaming thoughts. I walked over to them and together, in a single file, we headed downstairs. I continued straight to the small yellow kitchen to start preparing breakfast while Alice and Rosalie headed straight to the small dining table at the corner of the room. I started to take out ingredients for cheese omelet and potato pancakes from the refrigerator.

"We're going to have a slumber party bash today," Alice announced. "I have everything planned! We're going to have a movie marathon – scary and romance movies; we're going to give each other manicures and pedicures; Bella's going to cook us delicious breakfast, lunch and dinner; we're going to interrogate Bella; and we're going to play Bella Barbie!"

"Wait, wait, and wait. Did you just say something about interrogating me? What have I done? Do I have a criminal record or something?" I protested. I am used to this monthly ritual. We girls have it every first Saturday of the month. I am also used to all the activities Alice recited since she is always the one who organizes these parties. What I am not familiar of is the new addition – apparently we now have a game called 'Let's Ask Bella!'

"Well, Bella, we have a few questions for you," Alice explained – which does not really help since it doesn't really explain anything. She looked over to Rose and the both of them exchanged covertly mischievous looks and smirks that made me nervous as to what they're planning. She turned back to me and smiled as sweetly and as innocently as possible – I didn't trust it at all. "All you have to do is to answer them as truthfully as possible. And we'll know when you're lying so don't even try."

_What the hell?_

I set our breakfast at the table. I grabbed three plates and three pairs of utensils and placed them in front of each of us. We then continued to dig in. in the next few minutes, conversation was impossible since all of us are concentrating in eating our food. Only scrapes of metal utensils against the glass plates could be heard. After a few minutes, all the food I prepared is gone – proof that all of us is ravenous after the heavy activity last night. Alice and Rosalie helped me clear the table and wash the dishes we ate upon. After, we made our way to the living room where we sat down. They both sat in the couch with backs ramrod straight and their stares pointed at me. I took the lone armchair and faced them. Seeing them in that formation is like being in front of the inquisition.

"What would you want to do first?" Rosalie asked me.

"How about we read something nice," I suggested, knowing full well that it would never be accepted. I liked to tickle them some though.

"Ugh, I just don't really understand you and your love for books!" Alice complained.

"What's the problem with books?" I asked as sweetly and as innocently as possible.

"Nothing's the problem at all. Could you just please pick out an activity from the ones I gave a while ago?"

I gave up. "Okay, let's just get this over with. Let the inquisition begin."

As soon as I said it, they both straightened up further and they slid closer together that their shoulders are touching.

_I am so going to regret this._

"So Bella, where did you disappear to last night?" Rosalie started to ask. "Alice here said that you left and was not seen until leaving time."

_Do they know? Do they know about Edward?_

"I was in the outdoor balcony getting some fresh air."

"You stayed in the balcony all night – for _hours_ – all by yourself?" Alice continued.

I shrugged. "Maybe I did."

"But maybe you didn't?" They pursued. I just shrugged in response.

"Did you meet someone out there?" I just shrugged again.

"Come on, Bella. Please tell us! We're dying here. Rose and I want to know," Alice pleaded, unleashing those puppy dog eyes at me.

I want to tell them. I want to shout it at them. I want to shout it at the world. I want everyone to know about him – about us. So I told them. I told Alice and Rosalie everything that happened between us last night – from the time I first saw his eyes to the time he and I said goodbye. I them everything I learned about him and how he would react to the things I say.

"He gave me his phone number and his email address. He said he wants to talk to me more and get to know me more. He didn't want to lose contact with me. He kissed me goodbye and he left – with one last parting look," I concluded. I am aware that I seem to be saying these things in a dreamy and fantasy-induced sort of way. I am just really in an 'Edward-haze.'

Throughout my narration, Alice and Rosalie remained quiet – they were really drinking all I say in. They barely commented on the things I said. Only the part where I said that he kissed me did they really make such a noise. Alice shrieked and Rosalie did a sort of jumping dance. They managed to reign themselves in to hear the rest of my story. And now that I am finished with my story, I expected them to bombard me with all the questions. However, they just sat there, staring at me and their smiles reaching their ears. They were speechless. And I could tell that they are really happy for me.

_I'm so happy for myself, too._

"Bella, we're so happy for you!" Alice finally breathed. "I knew that last night would be special. I _knew_ it."

"Bella, it's just your luck that you found him," Rosalie said. She came over to me and embraced me tightly. "You really deserve this."

"Yeah, I'd like to think that too," I replied. "He's just so perfect; the perfect gentleman for me."

"Did you know that Edward Cullen is our cousin?" Alice asked curiously. "That must mean something. That means something good."

"Wait, Edward's your _cousin_?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Are you sure?"

She laughed at me. "Yes, of course I'm sure."

"Why haven't I heard of him before? Why haven't I seen him around?" I frantically asked. "I've practically met all your relatives!"

Rosalie answered me. "Remember Esme and Carlisle – our aunt and uncle who lives just outside of town in this huge white-and-glass mansion?" I nodded in assent. "Well, they're Edward's parents."

"Why haven't I seen him before – at school or at one of your family gatherings?"

"You haven't seen him at our family gatherings because he usually doesn't make it. You haven't seen him at school either because he doesn't attend school here in Forks or in any other school around the town. Esme and Carlisle sends him to this prestigious school out of the state. He lives there all school year long in a house they purchased for him and he only comes back in the summer."

"If he comes back in the summer, how come I haven't seen him at all? I usually hang out with you guys and I sometimes hang out with your families and relatives."

"When I said he comes back in the summer, I meant he only comes back for a week. He only recuperates at the big house for seven days then he, together with Carlisle and Esme, go into vacation. And their vacations usually take up all summer."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's why."

"That's really … unexpected," I concluded. I locked eyes with both of them – my little connections to my lovely boy. At some unsaid signal, we all burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Twilight Saga and its characters!**

**In this story, the odds are stacked against Edward and Bella. They must prove to each other and to themselves that their love is real and true by fighting for it.**

**This story is based on the lyrics of the famous song "Love Story."**

**Remember: This chapter is still in the past.**

**Enjoy!**

**LOVE STORY: CHAPTER 5**

I am startled awake from my fitful sleep with a sound which suspiciously came from outside the house. It sounded like something hit the glass of my closed window. I got up and went to check the front yard which could clearly be seen from my room. What I saw made me smile and my heart to skip a beat.

Edward was there, leaning against an unfamiliar silver car. He is looking straight to my window – possibly straight to me. In his hand, there are a couple of small stones. It appears that he has been throwing them at my window, which explains the strange noise that woke me up.

I decided to open my window to him. I waved to him and smiled my widest and most charming smile. When he saw me, he waved his hand – he wanted me to come down to him. I signaled ten with my hands and he nodded.

I took the fastest shower I have ever taken; brushed my hair into submission; threw some decent clothes on; sprayed my favorite perfume – freesia – and ran down the stairs. I grabbed a few pop tarts for my breakfast and was out the door with two minutes to spare.

Edward is waiting for me at the same spot – it appeared that he didn't move. I bounded straight to him.

"Good morning," he said as his arms captured me into a snuggled embrace.

"Good morning," I answered.

_Everything is good about this morning._

"Would you like to spend the whole day with me?" he asked nervously – as if I would say no to his plans. I would never.

"Doing what?"

"I wanted to take you someplace special today."

"Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise, Bella," he said mischievously.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll love this one, I'm sure," he said confidently. "Let's go."

He opened the car for me and I stepped in. He went to the other side, got in and started the car. We pulled out of Charlie's driveway.

"Whose car is this?" I asked curiously.

"It's mine. It's a birthday gift from my parents."

"Really – they gave you a car?"

"Yeah, they did."

"I forget that you're rich," I said and that effectively ended the conversation. We continued to drive – I can see that we are driving away from the town.

"You're not abducting me, are you?" I asked playfully.

"No, but that wouldn't be so bad," he answered, looking at me from the side of his eye. I playfully slapped his arm which made him laugh heartily.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Alice and Rosalie said something about both of them being related to you."

His eyebrows scrunched up together. "Are you talking about Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale?"

_Yep, he knows them._

"Yeah, they're my best friends."

"They're my cousins."

"Yeah, they said so. I was just confirming it."

"I didn't know you know them. And they haven't said anything to me about a certain best friend."

"Well, I guess it wasn't relevant information until we met. They haven't said anything to me about you, either. But I _have_ heard of your parents from them."

"I'm not usually here the whole year."

"So they said – you go to a school which is out of state."

"Yeah, I do," he said quietly. The silence ensued after that.

After a few more minutes of silence and driving, Edward parked the car by the side of the road. I looked out the window but all I could see is the forest and nothing else; nothing to tell what this special place he's taking me to is.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked, truly perplexed.

"We're here, actually."

"We're here? But there's nothing here at all!"

"Well, we still have to hike a few miles into the forest from this point," he explained.

_Hike? Is he serious?_

"What do you mean _hike_? I didn't sign up for hiking! I didn't know I was signing up for _hiking_ when you _dragged_me out _here_!" I said, starting to get nervous and a little pissed.

"It's not that far of a hike, Bella. And I'm here to assist you," he said soothingly. "I really want you to see my favorite place in this town."

He didn't wait for me to answer or to continue arguing. He got out of the car swiftly one second and was opening my door the next. He took my hand and pulled me out of the car before I could protest. He then locked it and pointed through the opening in the trees. I could see a faint trail weaving around and disappearing into the woods.

"That's the trail some hikers use when they want to get to the famous

Ho River deep into the forest," he said.

"How far is it?"

"How far from here to the place I want to take you?" he confirmed. I nodded my assent silently. "It's about five miles."

My eyes bugged out when I heard that. "It's _five__miles_ from here?"

"Yeah, I know it's probably a lot for you but you will never notice it."

"This might take a long time. I'm not used to hiking."

"It's okay. You have me as your guide. I'll proudly say that I am a good guide for first time hikers like you," he said, winking at me. I felt my insides being squeezed.

"Well, good thing I wore my rubber shoes," I said, trying to keep positive.

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"If you want me to hack five miles into this forest and get me back home before Charlie reappears, then you'd better start leading the way," I commanded and took the initiative to start this exploration. Before I could reach five feet into the forest trail, I am pulled back from behind. Edward's strong hands are gripping my arms and restraining me.

"I love that you're so excited to start and all but you're going the wrong way," he said while trying so hard to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm going the _wrong_ way? But I'm just following the trail."

"I said that there _is_ a trail but I didn't say that we are _going__to_ _take_ it."

_Oh no._

"We're not taking the trail?"

"We're not taking the trail."

"We're not taking the _damn_ trail?"

He laughed at me. "Sorry, but trails are for the suggested sights in guide books. Where we're going, you can't find it in any guide book. And you can't reach by any trail."

"But we might get lost."

"I know the way by heart. Trust me; we're not going to get lost in the forest. I'm not going to let that happen."

He sounds so reassuring that I really want to believe him and trust him to keep me safe and on track. But the fear won.

"I can't. I'm scared. I'm scared, Edward."

He sighed and took me aside so that I am leaning against his Volvo. He took a step in my direction and put both of his hands palm-down on either side of me – perfectly trapping me into his arms. He leaned down – as if to kiss me – and breathed into my ear.

"Hmm ... it seems that I still have to convince you," he breathed.

"Convince me?" I asked, my legs feeling like butter at this moment. I feel like a hot mess right now, actually.

"What are you afraid of, Bella?" he asked, whispering. I couldn't think straight; I couldn't breathe.

"Um, I don't like getting lost in there."

He kissed his way from the side of my ear to my cheek. "Will I get you lost, Bella?"

"You might forget the way."

His lips then traveled from my cheek to the tip of my nose. "You know me, Bella. I don't forget anything."

It's true – I know he is one of the few lucky people who are graced with photographic memory.

"But… but…" I trailed off. I couldn't find an argument. Plus, I couldn't really make my brain function well when he's like this.

_Damn him._

His lips transferred from the tip of my nose to the edge of my lips. I felt his lips rise as he smiled. "Is there anything to be afraid of, Bella?

"N… n… none,"

"None," he whispered. Finally, his lips claimed my own in a tender kiss. I didn't care that we are at the side of the road or that the cars passing by could see us. I only cared about the tender feel of his lips against mine. He pulled away after we both needed to breathe in air again.

"Let's go," he said to me. He grabbed my hand and led the way into the dark and scary forest. He would guide me through the bushes and keep plants away from me, while still holding my hand.

After a few torturous hours of tripping, gashing and pounding into the forest, Edward called my attention.

"Look over there. Bella," he said, pointing into the distance just ahead of us. "Can you see the light?"

"Yeah," I answered. I could see a slight lightening and thinning of trees and bushes up ahead.

"That means we're almost there."

_At last, we're almost here._

"Yes!" I said with as much energy and enthusiasm I could muster and coupled it with a few cheerleading hand gestures.

Edward just sniggered at me. "Glad you know how to show _appropriate_excitement."

"Glad to see you find me _so_ _funny_and _so__entertaining_."

He laughed for real now. "You can really make me laugh, you know."

"Glad to be of service," I grumbled.

I was surprised when Edward pulled us to a stop. He slipped his arms around me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You know that's part of your charm, right?" he said to me. "It's one of the things that I like about you. You make me laugh. You make me smile with all the foolishness you do. I love you for it, okay?"

_He loves me?_

I nodded silently. I can't believe I heard him right. He _loves_me. He really loves me?

"Good. Let's go, we're almost there," he continued.

I pulled him back to me. "Edward, you have to know … I love you, too."

His eyes widened considerably and he stared at me longer than necessary. He had on a smile that took my breath away. Then, he nodded once.

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Twilight Saga and its characters!**

**In this story, the odds are stacked against Edward and Bella. They must prove to each other and to themselves that their love is real and true by fighting for it.**

**This story is based on the lyrics of the famous song "Love Story."**

**Remember: This chapter is still in the past.**

**Enjoy!**

**LOVE STORY: CHAPTER 6**

The meadow is _amazing_. Edward was right – the five-mile hike would be totally worth it.

The meadow is shaped like an almost perfect circle with trees surrounding the whole perimeter. Since it is summer, the flowers are all in full bloom. The grass runs wild all over.

"How did you find this place?" I asked Edward. He and I are laying side-by-side in the grass.

"Well, I was weaving through this forest one day a few years back and I stumbled upon this meadow. I remember thinking it was so beautiful and since then on, when I want to be alone, I go here."

"And you're the only one who knows this is here?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, except you. You're the first person I took here to see this."

_That means something._

"Thank you," I said reverently.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for putting up with my whining and complaining just to be able to show me one of the places that holds your heart."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, your welcome, I guess. I enjoyed it, really."

I smiled. "Tell me about your family."

"What about them?" he asked, seeming surprised at my out-of-the-blue request.

"I don't know, tell me anything."

"I have my parents, Esme and Carlisle. Esme is an interior designer and she cooks like a real chef. Carlisle is a resident doctor in the only hospital in town. They both are the best parents the whole world has ever known."

_He really loves them._

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I don't. But I do have best friends that I consider my brothers. Esme and Carlisle also consider them as their sons somehow."

"Tell me about them."

"We met at the school I attend to. We've known each other for years – possibly as long as you've known Ally and Rose. Emmett is a big bloke but he has a child's heart. He's really fun to be with. Jasper, on the other hand, is quite a quiet guy. He's usually really sensitive to what the others are feeling. He's the one who gives advices and keeps us out of major trouble."

"It seems to me that you have such great friends."

"I do."

"Good for you."

"Now, tell me about _your_family," he requested.

"There's not much to tell. I have my father with me here at Forks. My mother is at Florida with her new husband."

"Oh, you're parents were separated?"

"Yeah, so I don't really know the meaning of a happy and complete family."

"Don't be like that. Thinking like that is not going to get you anywhere."

I looked away – I knew he was right. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

We lapsed back into silence. The clear blue sky earlier is turning darker and darker by the minute. It's going to rain soon. I mentioned this to Edward and we both started our way back to the Volvo. In a matter of just a few minutes, we made it back.

"Bella," Edward said once we are in the safety of his car. The rain is falling outside in sheets. "I want you to meet my family."

_I'm not ready for this._

"Meet them for what?"

"You know what. I want you to know them and I want them to know you – as my _girlfriend_."

I nearly choked. "Is that what I am?"

He made an exasperated sound. "Of course it is. You are my girlfriend and I want my parents to meet you formally."

_I'm not ready for this._

"Isn't it a little too soon though," I argued. We have only known each other for a few days.

"It's not too soon. I'm sure of this and I'm sure of you. Besides, there isn't much time left. Summer's nearly over and I'm going to go back to school. There might not be any other opportunity."

My heart clenched in sadness. He is going to leave Forks in a few short weeks and I will be staying here. I didn't want to be too clingy but I really am going to miss him.

"And I think you should introduce me to your father as well."

Now I really did choke. "I don't know whether he's going to like that."

"We can't know if we don't try, though."

_I'm not ready for this._

"But you don't know Charlie," I protested.

"Well, I that's why you're going to introduce me to him – as your _boyfriend_."

I shook my head.

"Please, Bella?" he said in that voice of his that melts right through me. "Please, it isn't just for me – it's for _us_."

I sighed heavily. "Okay, you win this time."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a bullet proof vest?" I asked.

"No. Why would I need that?" he asked back, confused.

"Charlie keeps a gun. I just thought it might be good idea, that's all," I answered, trying to keep a straight face.

He was laughing before I could finish.


End file.
